The Heart of the Matter
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Michael has a physical.
1. The Physical

**A/N: I was (re)watching "Skin Deep" today and was inspired. Most of the dialogue in this scene is from the episode (and some for the next chapter) but the rest is pretty much AU rather than an epsiode tag. This turned out a little bit differently to what I was planning, but I hope it still works :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**The Physical**_

"How much longer?" Michael asked the doctor as he continued his work out on the treadmill.

"You can stop now," she said, looking at a chart as she walked passed.

"Usually people answer my questions," he told her as he stopped and she came to remove the heart monitors from his chest.

"I'm sure they do, Mr. Jardine," she said, before shaking her head, "classic type A personality," she said with a smile.

"Actually it's Detective Chief Superintendent," he told her, ignoring her comment.

"Not in here it isn't," she told him as she went over to her desk. "Let me guess," she began as he started to put his shirt back on, "you get up early, work too hard and you're used to getting your own way."

Michael snorted a little, "I think my wife would have something to say about that last one," he joked. "When will you know?" he asked, his tone turning serious.

"Soon, I still need the results from the blood tests," she paused, "but I must tell you, Mr. Jardine, it doesn't look good."


	2. The Results

_**The Results**_

"_I don't understand, I don't smoke…I don't drink."_

_The doctor gave him a sympathetic glance, "I wouldn't start now, not with the danger you're in."_

_He sat back with a sigh, still in shock._

"_This should help," the doctor continued, handing him a white vial. "One squirt under your tongue whenever you feel stressed," she added._

_He accepted the vial with a nod._

"_As a policeman, you should know that life isn't always fair."_

Michael sat on the stairs, regarding the small vial thoughtfully as he mulled over what the doctor had said.

He started as the door opened behind him, "There you are," Jackie said with a smile. "You had your mobile off, I was worried," she added as she stepped outside.

"I'm sorry," Michael replied, not looking up.

"Michael, what's happening?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down," he said with a sigh, looking up at her for the first time.

"Now you're scaring me," she said quietly, as she did as she was told, "what's this?" she asked, gesturing towards the vial.

Wordlessly he handed it to her, "Glyceryl trinitrate?" she asked, looking across at him.

"It's a treatment for angina," he told her.

"Angina?" she whispered, "I don't understand."

"The results came in from my physical today," he explained.

Jackie stared at him in shocked silence, "But…you don't smoke or drink, how-?" she broke off, still trying to process this latest development.

"Apparently life isn't fair," he replied tonelessly.

"What does this mean? I mean…what can we do?" she asked.

"Nothing," he looked across at her and saw the look on her face. "Hey," he said quietly, wrapping his arm around her, "it's not as bad it seems; the doctor didn't seem too worried. I just have to take care of myself and use this whenever I feel stressed," he added, taking the vial out of her hand.

Jackie wiped her eyes with the back of one of her hands, "So you'll be ok?" she clarified.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Jackie snuggled deeper into his embrace, "Good."

"Mum-?" Jimmy stopped short as he caught sight of his parents sitting on the steps, "what are you doing?"

Michael and Jackie looked up at him, both looking a little guilty, "Nothing, Jimmy, we'll come inside in a minute," Jackie told him.

Jimmy nodded, still looking confused as he went back inside. Michael and Jackie returned to their previous position and Jackie rested her head on Michael's shoulder.

"I suppose we should go inside," Jackie said a few minutes after Jimmy had gone back inside. She glanced up at Michael, "You will be ok?"

"As long as I manage it the doctor said I'd be fine," he told her, "don't worry."

"I'm your wife, it's my job," she told him.

Before Michael could say anything there was a loud crash from inside the house, followed by one of the children calling out: "I didn't do it!"

"I think we'd better go in," Michael said with a rueful smile.

"It won't be too stressful?" she teased with a smile as they stood up.

"Don't worry, I have my medication," he told her, showing her the vial in question before slipping it into his pocket.

Jackie was just about to enter the house when Michael stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Jackie," Michael said softly as she turned around to face him, "we will get through this," he told her seriously.

"I know," she told him with a smile, "but that doesn't make me any less scared," she added, as her eyes filled with tears once more.

Michael pulled her into his arms, "I love you," he said quietly, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too," she whispered into his chest.

"Now let's go inside whilst the house is still standing," Michael said, taking her hand as he released her.

Jackie laughed as she wiped away the last of her tears before following him inside.


End file.
